Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo
Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo is a 2004 American direct-to-video animated musical comedy film produced by Walt Disney Pictures and DisneyToon Studios, animated by Toon City Animation, Inc., the featuring characters from Disney's Winnie the Pooh franchise, based on the original characters from the A. A. Milne treasured books. The followed by Walt Disney Animation Japan animated from 2000 and 2003: The Tigger Movie and Piglet's Big Movie. Unlike A Very Merry Pooh Year and Seasons of Giving, Springtime with Roo does not reuse episodes from The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. Plot It is Easter, and Roo, Tigger, Pooh, Piglet and Eeyore head to Rabbit's house for an Easter egg hunt. However, much to their surprise, Rabbit has organized a Spring cleaning day instead. He orders the gang to clean his house while he tidies up in his garden. Initially dejected, the gang, not wanting to let Rabbit down, proceed to carry out Rabbit's orders. While dusting, Pooh sneezes violently, cluttering the house. A large trunk falls out of Rabbit's closet, revealing Easter eggs and decorations. Assuming Rabbit had forgotten about Easter, the gang decide to surprise Rabbit by decorating the house. Furious at his friends for disobeying him, Rabbit throws them out. Tigger returns to Rabbit's house and tries to persuade him, but Rabbit refuses and declares that the Hundred Acre Wood will never celebrate Easter again. Tigger and the narrator tell Rabbit that he used to love Easter, but Rabbit does not believe them, so Tigger takes him back through the book to last year's Easter celebration. The gang prepare for Easter, painting Easter eggs and making decorations. Rabbit wants everything to be as organized and orderly as possible, treating Easter as a professional occasion rather than a fun holiday. The other grow tired of Rabbit's bossiness and, under Tigger's suggestion, sneak off with the Easter eggs. Rabbit goes after them and finds them having the Easter egg hunt without him, with the gang agreeing that Tigger is the best Easter Bunny ever. Overhearing this, Rabbit sadly leaves. Outside the book, Rabbit admits to Tigger that he did once look forward to being the Easter Bunny, but his exclusion the previous year made him feel unwanted. Tigger says that it was not his intention to leave him out, but Rabbit, still bitter, continues to refuse the Hundred Acre Wood Easter. Tigger returns to the present and delivers the bad news, while Rabbit makes his way back home. The narrator purposely stops on the wrong page, at Roo's house, where Roo says he wishes he could make things up tp Rabbit. Rabbit remains unswayed and returns home. He puts away Piglet's pink Easter basket, Pooh's honey pot, Eeyore's bunny ears and Tigger's striped Easter egg in the trunk before going to sleep, much to the narrator's frustration. The narrator wakes Rabbit up, startling him by speaking in a ghost-like voice, before transporting him forward in time to unwritten pages of the book or (the future of the Hundred Acre Wood). On one page, it is Spring Cleaning Day and everything is organized exactly as Rabbit wants. Initially delighted, he asks where everyone is, thinking that they're late, but the narrator says they all moved away. Refusing to believe this, Rabbit tries to find them but realizes that the narrator was right when he discovers that their homes are empty. This lead him to regret his terrible behavior towards his friends, but the narrator claims that he certainly didn't treat them like friends, annoying him. He proves this by showing Rabbit the bad things he said to them and claims that he cared about nobody but himself. Denying this at first, he finally realizes how his actions affected his friends and tries to correct his mistakes. He runs back to his house intent on having Easter, but finds that their things have gone with them. Rabbit then wakes up on Easter morning and finds himself back in the present and that he still has a chance to change the future when he sees the Easter supplies are back in the box. Overjoyed, he immediately begins to plan the grandest Easter the Hundred Acre Wood has ever had. At the same time, Roo and the others (unaware that Rabbit has changed) come up with another idea in hopes of cheering Rabbit up and, while they are busy working, Rabbit, feeling as giddy as a jackrabbit (also pretending to be his mean usual self at first), brings out all of the Easter decorations (along with a bunny tail for Eeyore) and starts happily preparing a big surprise for his friends, which everyone is very happy to see. Roo gives Rabbit a surprise as well: his Easter Bunny hat, now fixed up (after being crushed by Rabbit earlier in the story). The story ends with the annual Easter celebration proceeding as planned, and Roo popping out of the book for a bit saying, BBFN, Bye-Bye For Now!. Cast * Jimmy Bennett as Roo * Ken Sansom as Rabbit * Jim Cummings as Winnie the Pooh and Tigger * John Fiedler as Piglet * Peter Cullen as Eeyore * Kath Soucie as Kanga * David Ogden Stiers as the narrator Absent characters * Christopher Robin * Owl * Gopher Songs * We're Hunting' Eggs Today - Tigger, Roo, Piglet, Pooh, Eeyore * Sniffly Sniff - Pooh * Easter Day with You - Tigger, Roo, Pooh, Piglet, Eeyore * The Way It Must Be Done - Rabbit, Tigger, Roo, Pooh, Piglet, Eeyore * Easter Day with You (reprise) - Roo * The Grandest Easter of Them All - Rabbit * Easter Day with You (finale) - Rabbit, Roo, Tigger, Piglet, Pooh, Eeyore International releases For information about international dubs and releases, Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo/International. Category:2004 films Category:2000s American animated films Category:American musical films Category:Films directed by Elliot M. Bour Category:Films directed by Saul Andrew Blinkoff Category:Film scores by Mark Watters Category:American sequel films Category:Disney direct-to-video films Category:Direct-to-video sequel films Category:DisneyToons Studios animated films Category:Walt Disney Television Animation Category:Toon City Animation